Lupin, a new era!
by forgottenpaths
Summary: what happens when you find a person with your same name and a remarkable similarity in apearances? Lots, thats what.


Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters from the books.

Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music. Its getting late im making my way over to my favorite place. Making my body move I wasn't looking when you looked my way.

"LUPIN" came the shout from inside the Leaky Cauldron. The shout was directed towards the storeroom where the shady figure of a male could just barely be made out. The voice had come from one of the stocky bartenders that ran the infamous bar of Diagon Alley. Straitening from his bent position a boy of 16 stood up, his brown amber hair long in the front in the way of bangs and falling in strait messy cut down to his neck. Tossing the hair out of his face thin red lips compressed into a straight line the pert nose wrinkling from the frown that had taken residence there upon being yelled at. His black eyes flashed in annoyance and indignity but he complied non-the less and hauling a large barrel into his arms he exited the storeroom. Making his way to the kitchens were he promptly deposited the barrel he ran to get to the bartender before the man found it necessary to come to him. The last time was remembered with some clarity and a not to fond memory of pain. He would swear he still had bruises from that one.

"LUPIN! Oh there you are. Take all day don't you boy." Spat the man, even as he handed him the drinks he would be taking to the customers. Lupin didn't even bother retorting knowing it would probably only earn him the belt no matter the satisfaction he would derive from back talking the bastard. In his opinion that was what the man was at least.

Grumbling about hired help never being worth there weight in gold and safely out of ear shot and the incidental fist, he allowed himself to fall in to the rhythm of giving the customers what they wanted. Deftly avoiding a slap to the rear and neatly stepping around a brawling duo he made his way to the assigned tables. Only after a few rounds more did he feel the omnipresent weight of eyes upon his person. Ignoring the feeling and passing it off for some drunken lust crazed freak that had managed to end up in there bar he continued his job.

The eyes left later that night, a good four to five hours after he had first felt them. They had been on and off and lupin hade put it down to being paranoid. One never knew when they would be caught for something they did not commit now a days what with the death eaters running around and all. The only reason he figured he or rather, they, had been left alone was because of the fact that most of the patrons in the Leaky Cauldron were death eaters. Now they didn't go around showing off their tattoos but it was common enough knowledge among the pubs who was who and what side they were on. Noticing the flux in the amount of customers had picked up and that they were now being flooded with patrons, he put his mind off of it and dedicated himself to earning his keep.

The man who had come to the Leaky Cauldron was there on unofficial business. A good drink was always a nice way to let your mind cool off after having managed to not get caught spying for the light. He was just sitting down to enjoy his beer, when he heard the distinct voice of the bar tender.

"LUPIN". Wasn't that the name of potter's friend, the man that was a werewolf? He was pretty sure it was. When he looked around to identify the person the bartender was yelling at he did not find what he had expected. Instead of finding the dada professor like he had expected, for reasons he didn't want to think on, he found that he was looking upon a young boy. Convincing himself that he was mistaken and must have only dreamed of something as inane as having the other man's name yelled out he focused back onto his beer. It really was a lovely beer. But hearing again the name and the instructions he just couldn't help himself. What the hell was going on? Swiveling in his seat he turned his eyes onto the boy that was currently handing out drinks. He was thin, to the point wear it would be unhealthy if it didn't look like that was probably naturally how thin he was. He had rather long auburn hair and though he couldn't see the boys face he would guess he was around 16 or 17 years in age. He was in good shape though not grand, and his muscle was sinewy and lean at best. The child seemed to respond to the name Lupin and there seemed to not be anything suspicious about him. Infact, besides his remarkable coloring and attractiveness there was absolutely nothing to draw the eye to him. A bit of mud and dust and you wouldn't even know he was there, instead letting your eye wander to something more interesting.

Grunting he watched the boy for a bit before heading back towards the school he resided at. The Headmaster would want to know about this that was for sure. If anything they could see if he was any relation to that werewolf Lupin at the school, and if not, well he would be a valuable ear among the Cauldron.

When the Leaky Cauldron opened its doors the week following they did not expect what would be happening that day. Lupin opened and pulled cleaning duty that day, as was per usual for him and was just getting the store room finished up when one of the other serving girls came running in to the store room calling his name. It was not something he would have thought twice about, for he was often time blamed for actions and problems he did not do or create just because the adults and non few servants seemed to have it in for him, jumping at the chance to peg him for trouble. Wiping off his hands on a towel around his waist as he exited he allowed himself to glance at the girl leading him to the front of the bar. If he was in trouble this was sure a odd place to go about getting reprimanded. The staff didn't usually want their patrons to see them whipping or beating the troublemakers. It wouldn't do for service. Narrowing his eyes he lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and most of his face completely and allowed himself to walk casually and leisurely to the front. If he was going to be in trouble he might as well take his time with it.

Albus had listened to what Severus had reported to him about the child, taking in the name and appearance before questioning him on whether or not he thought the boy had any magical abilities that would allow him to attend Hogwarts until they could figure out what was going on. Bringing Minerva and the rest of the staff up to date they agreed to go o the Leaky Cauldron and retrieve the boy. They had not expected to encounter resistance from the staff. Apparently the boy was damn useful or he brought in good money. Both happened to be true though they were not mentioned. When the child had been sent for, a tall weedy looking man telling a small malnourished girl to fetch him from the store rooms, he turned a smoldering glare upon Albus. How dare the man barge into the inn and declare he was taking away one of there key money makers. Were else were they to get good staff now. They boy had been theirs since he could learn how to talk properly.

When Lupin had arrived at the scene of the crime as it was, he had not thought that maybe he was not in trouble. The thought had simply not crossed his mind at all. To him there was no such thing. When you were called forwards towards the superiors you were in trouble no matter if you had done anything or not. That's how it had always been and as far as he was concerned, would always be. There was no reason for him to have to change that perspective. Apparently not. Peering around at the gathering through his bangs, he saw all the superiors and even some servants assembled there, the bar was still open but most of the people were watching the assemble group curiously. And for good reason. Albus Dumbledore was right there in front of him, at his side Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. They were hardly ever seen anywhere besides there jobs let alone out at a pub with Albus Dumbledore.

Muttering oaths under his breath he stood still as a rod behind and to the left off his superior, the tall reedy man.

"Well Albus. Came the scratchy voice of the reedy man, I see you want the boy but he is very important to the pub's well being you see and we simply can't allow you to have him" the man reached out one claw like hand and clamped it down on the boys shoulder both showing the boy was his and prohibiting the boy from running away from him.

"Ah, yes I see that, but the boy has magical powers and bares a name that includes him among those requested to go to Hogwarts, dear friend." Spoke Albus. His voice was powerful, though it was also calm and pleasant to listen to, like a warm grandfather. There was however a bit of steel underneath those words and if Lupin wasn't mistaken, power as well. Silly old man, he thought, didn't he know that any power induced magic on the staff of the Leaky Cauldron didn't work. It was part of what kept them safe for so long.


End file.
